


Encuentro

by LaVenus6



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Un encuentro que termina en una extraña relación. Drabble para el reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 9: Hechicero





	Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es un reto para los que no tenemos talento para participar en Inktober (?). Nah, la verdad es que se me hace más fácil escribirlos que dibujar. Iba usa una de las listas oficiales pero esta es una lista oficial del Facebook: Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms. Según entendí un fic por cada palabra de la lista. Usaré una para cada fandom en el que estoy.
> 
> Está es la primera vez que escribo para Marvel y más para Irostrange

****

**Día 9: Hechicero**

"Es tonto y arrogante. ¿Cómo puede creer que salvará el universo de Thanos? Definitivamente no puede confiar la piedra del tiempo a Tony Stark. Salvar la realidad minimizando los sacrificios".

Es lo que pensaba Dr. Strange cuando vio a Tony Stark idear el plan de ir por Thanos y acabarlo antes de que llegará a la tierra.

Él veía a Tony como un inmaduro, orgulloso que no iba a admitir que se equivoca… ni pedir ayuda sí la necesita. No necesitaba ver ninguna realidad para saber que trabajar con él iba a ser su pesadilla.

Por su parte Tony Stark miraba a Dr. Strange como si toda su persona era una broma. No creía en nada de lo que decía. Realidades alternas, magia.

Aunque supo que realmente era un doctor que se volvió el hechicero más poderoso del universo, creía que era un mago de la calle. Claro, que él ha visto magia de Loki, ha convivido con dioses como Thor, con semi inmortales como el capitán pero la actitud arrogante de Strange le hacía pelear.

A pesar de sus diferencias pelearon como si fueran un equipo de antaño. Mejor combinación que con los Avengers.

Strange observo realidades donde admitió en secreto que estaba equivocado a Tony. Así que decidió que la única forma que Thanos pierda es obteniendo la piedra del Tiempo de sus manos, pero llenas de sangre porque no se lo iba a entregar fácilmente.

Sin embargo, ocurrió lo contrario.

Thanos capturo a Tony.

Thanos estaba torturando a Tony frente a sus ojos.

Tony, entre su mirada a dolorida le mostró que cumpla con su palabra: "salvar al universo, no a él".

Strange rompió su promesa entregando la piedra en lugar de Tony.

Thanos cumplió con la suya dejando a Tony con vida.

El Doctor Strange sabía que en un universo Ironman junto a los Avengers salvarían el día otra vez.

El hechicero no se equivocó cuando vio a Tony de brazos cruzados de pie frente a él, para luego extender su mano y estrecharla con la suya.

Una extraña relación comenzaba.


End file.
